Megamind 2 Plot
by Ashlovesfanfiction
Summary: Not a fanfic! Just an idea if dreamworks ever decided to make a sequel! Check it out! Hope you enjoy! Also for those who read it and saw it was mostly code, I fixed it so you should be able to read it now!


Megamind 2

Plot

(5 years after the events of the first film, Megamind and Roxanne are married and expecting a child. Not sure what to except megamind worries about how others will treat him because he'll be different. They name their child Reagan, "Reggie" for short. When Reggie is born, megamind promises to always protect him from the harm of what others might say. Since Reggie is half human, half alien, he's much different from normal kids. As Reggie grows up, he's picked on for his appearance and is expected to be "the example" since his father is now the hero of metro city. Megamind teaches him the greatness of being a hero and tells him even if people treat him different, there will always be someone who will accept him for who he is. But Reggie doesn't agree in his mind, he thinks he'll be treated like a freak no matter who his parents are. After being pushed into a fountain by a kid at school, Reggie snaps and pushes the kid into a locker making his head bleed. Megamind and Reggie get into a fight about what happened, Reggie thinking his dad isn't on his side and doesn't understand, tells him that he hates him, putting a strain on their relationship. Roxanne puts reggie in a special school to shield him from the bullying, much to megaminds objections. In reggies mind at this point, he feels like his dad never kept his promise and that he's nothing but a disappointment to his hero dad. At the new school, Reggie meets kids who have deformities and we're sent there due to bullying. Alec, a boy with really pale skin and missing an ear, tells Reggie that every one in the school is planning to take revenge on the people who've ever treated them poorly and want him to join. Reggie hesitates, but remembers all the bullying and how the town always expected him to be the next hero which Reggie never felt inside, and his father...only telling him to ignore everyone...but how could he? He never fit in and he never will, so he agrees. He keeps this a secret from his parents which makes him grow distant. Megamind and Roxanne fight about the way they're raising him, which reggie overhears, causing him to run away.

When Megamind and Roxanne go to look for him, Reggie runs to an alley, crying. He hears someone, a girl named Megan, who went to his old school. Megan comforts him saying her parents want her to be smart and go to an Ivy League college when she just wants to travel the world one day so she knows how it feels. When Reggie asks why she's being so nice to him, and she responds that just because someone may look different doesn't mean you should stop from getting to know them. The two form a close bond and Reggie starts acting better, which his parents notice. He even takes his dad's tips of being a hero. When goes to Alec's house where he goes over the plan for the vengeance. Reggie starts having 2nd thoughts and when Alec starts to notice it, he threatens him if he backs out, he'll kill Megan. Reggie is then stuck, either protect Megan or protect the city. When the day comes, Reggie doesn't show, Alec and his gang get angry and destroy the city, Megamind can't take them down, and they almost kill Megan when Reggie shows up. After he refuses to team up with them, he sacrifices himself to save Megan, telling her that he loves her and never judged him based on the way he looked. But before Alec can kill him, Reggie uses his dad's hero's tips: stall them long enough and sneak the weapon. Once he uses one of his dad's secret weapons, the gang is defeated and arrested. Megamind congratulations him for being a hero and apologizes for pushing him too hard on the hero and hugs him, restoring their bond. Everyone in the city claps and even the people who made fun of him cheer for him. Reggie now embraces himself as who he is and he and Megan continue to fall in love, he takes her to prom where they share their first kiss, but shortly after..Megamind calls him saying the town needs them. Reggie hesitates but Megan encourages him to save the day. Megamind picks his son up with the invisible car and together they drive to town to save the city.

So just so everyone knows, this is only a idea that I thought of if dreamworks ever decided to make a sequel. Reggie is in high school in case anyone was wondering and I know Megamind wouldn't be in this one as much but he served his purpose in the first movie. This theme in the sequel would be him trying to get his son to be a hero like him and save the day together. Let me know what you think!


End file.
